


Worth It

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: For once, something good came from Nick's anger.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wouldn't actually happen but it's fanfiction for a reason right? 
> 
> I'll also be writing a what-if fic later on which will focus more on Kasie's line so sorry if I didn't touch up on it enough, it'll be a separate fic from this one.

Nick knew he should have left for home a while ago, knew he was being ridiculous, letting his anger overcome him for something that didn't even happen. But he couldn't get Kasie's comment out of his head..that he'd react the same if Ellie had been drugged.   
  
It honestly scared him that just the thought could make him so angry. What if something did happen to her? There was always a chance especially with their jobs, and Nick knew he wasn't the most stable person when his anger overcame him, when he went ‘swan’. Hell, he had been drugged himself which he thinks is why it only made his anger worse, and if it could happen to him..  
  
Nick clenched his jaw and threw another hard punch at the punching bag in front of him. His face showing his anger clearly, sweat pouring down, his heavy quick breathing. He had come to the NCIS gym knowing it was the only place he could let out some steam without hurting anyone.  
  
It was late, and he saw from the corner of his eye that his phone placed on his bag had gone off multiple times, but he didn't look at it. Maybe he should after everything that had happened but he couldn't bring himself to.   
  
“Knew I'd find you here.”  
  
Nick couldn't help it as he jumped slightly. Ellie stood there, arms crossed with a small barely there smile.   
  
“Yeah?” He half mumbled, undoing his gloves and tossing them aside.   
  
Ellie made a ‘mhm’ noise. “You didn't look too happy when we were leaving, and your car was still in its spot when I left. You don't have a regular gym anymore, so it was either here or at the bar-” Nick flinched. He didn't go to bars anymore unless he was with the team. “Yeah, I figured that.”  
  
“Well I'm fine-” Ellie scoffed and threw him a towel. Nick wiped some of the sweat off, his breathing still slightly heavy. “You can go home Ellie.”  
  
She sighed, stepping in front of him as she reached into her bag at her side and pulled out a water bottle. Nick took it, taking large gulps.   
  
“We were all angry about this whole Emily situation Nick-”  
  
“I'm not-” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I got angry over something Kasie said during the case, not at what she said but..the thought of it happening.”  
  
Ellie nodded. “Something about how you'd react the same if it had been me?”  
  
His eyes snapped to hers. “What? How do you-”  
  
“Kasie told me what she said.” She shrugged, giving him a hopefully comforting smile. “She was worried it was the wrong thing to say, you turned and left quickly but she saw that you looked angry.”  
  
Nick ran a hand down his face. “It's stupid to be angry about something that hasn't happened I know-” His words died in his throat as Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Nick slowly returned it confused, his arms wrapped around her in a loose hold that he couldn't help but tighten.   
  
Ellie didn't move away, even as he pulled her even closer, practically burying his face into her neck and shoulder. His anger disappeared like it hadn't even been there as the smell of her shampoo or body wash filled his senses.  
  
She didn't even seem to mind that he was still gross and sweaty.   
  
“You still have clean clothes in your go-bag right?” She said softly. Nick nodded against her, they pulled away enough to look at each other. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift to her lips for a second with how close they were. “Come to mine?”  
  
Nick's face turned to one of shock. “Ellie-”  
  
She bit her lip, smiling. “I mean...I have a good shower-” Ellie looked at him through her eyelashes. “Big enough for two.”  
  
“Just to be clear-” Nick said, voice cracking slightly. “This isn't a dream right?”  
  
Laughter fell from her lips, her cheeks tinted pink. “Does this feel like a dream?”  
  
Ellie leaned in, her lips pressing against his softly. Enough for him to feel it, but soft enough he could pull away if he wanted.  
  
But that wasn't gonna happen.   
  
He kissed her back, lips pressing against hers as his arm wrapped around her waist. Ellie sighed against him, arms looping around his neck and her fingernails lightly scraping against the back of his neck making a shiver go through him.   
  
“Why now?” He hoarsely whispered when they reluctantly pulled away.   
  
“I never had someone get so angry at just the thought of something happening to me like that.” She said softly. “With everything that's been happening- I'm just tired of having to keep my feelings to myself like it's some dirty secret.”   
  
He let out a breath of relief. “Thank god, I'm tired of it too!”  
  
“So let's go do something about it.” Ellie grinned, her eyes shining.   
  
Nick crashed his lips to hers again for a moment.   
  
“Let's go.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Breathless laughter rang through the apartment as they came out of the shower, hair still wet and water dripping from their bodies.   
  
“Nick!” Ellie playfully scolded as she lightly tried shoving him away, his arms were wrapped around her from behind, placing kisses along her neck. “We have to dry off.”  
  
“Your bed is gonna need to be changed later anyway.” He mumbled against her, hands roaming making her sigh and tilt her head to the side giving him all the access he wanted.   
  
Right as she turned around letting Nick press her against the bathroom counter, both of their phones that were on their pants resting on the floor dinged with a text.  
  
They froze, looking at each other wide eyed.   
  
Ellie moved away from him to look. “Crap.” She mumbled.  
  
“What is it?” Nick asked, grabbing his own phone. “Shit.”  
  
“Missed calls from Gibbs and McGee along with texts from McGee.” Ellie tilted her phone screen for him to see.   
  
Nick cringed and did the same, showing he had the same amount on his own.   
  
“McGee says to get to Gibbs’ _now_.”   
  
Ellie bit her lip. “Uh think we have time to make it look like we weren't doing-” She gestured with her hands.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. “You're a big girl Ellie, you can say ‘having sex’.”  
  
“Oh shut up.” She grumbled. “They'll be able to tell!”  
  
“We did say we were tired of hiding our feelings like some dirty secret.” Nick pointed out.  
  
“Yeah but I didn't mean walk into Gibbs’ house right after having sex in my shower!”   
  
A grin spread across his lips as he grabbed a towel and headed out to the living room to grab his go-bag. “So worth it.”  
  
“Nick!”   
  
“Hey I clearly remember you enjoying it!”  
  
Ellie groaned and looked at the ceiling. “Kill me now.” She mumbled to herself.  
  
“You know you might wanna get changed and do something about covering up then!” Nick called from the living room.   
  
She grabbed the other towel, wrapping it around herself as she padded out of the bathroom. “What?”  
  
Nick looked up from putting his belt on, smirking. “Your neck.”  
  
Her eyes widened. Ellie ran back into the bathroom, gaping at her reflection. “Nick!”  
  
“Worth it.”

 

* * *

  
  
They walked quickly up Gibbs’ walkway, giving a glance to each other as they walked in.   
  
Both of them stopped short when they saw who was in the living room.   
  
Gibbs, McGee, Vance, and Ziva.  
  
“Holy shit.” Nick mumbled beside her. “Now I'm _really_ wondering if I'm dreaming.”  
  
Ellie didn't take her eyes off Ziva as she whacked him.  
  
Looks of amusement crossed all of their faces even Vance and Gibbs as they looked the two younger agents over. Their hair still wet, clothes a little crooked from how quick they got dressed and ran out to the car, and Ellie wearing a scarf that covered her neck even though it wasn't cold enough for one.  
  
Ellie's cheeks turned red, while Nick shifted at their stares.   
  
“Agent Bishop, Agent Torres.” Vance cleared his throat. “We'll talk about.. _this_ , later.”   
  
Gibbs nodded in agreement, McGee covered his mouth hiding his amusement, and Ziva looked at them with a small smile and a soft look in her eyes.   
  
In the back of her mind, even though Ellie wanted the ground to swallow her up in embarrassment, she had to admit Nick was right. It was worth it.   
  
“It's nice to finally meet you, Ellie Bishop.” Ziva said smiling.  
  
Ellie couldn't help but smile back, but then her eyes shifted to Gibbs who nodded at her, though the look he had showed they'd talk later. She looked back at Ziva, she knew she must have told Gibbs about her knowing.  
  
“Okay!” Nick said loudly, face filled with confusion and frustration. “What the _hell_ is going on here?”  
  
Ellie bit her tongue to keep from laughing when she noticed Nick pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.   
  
Gibbs reached over and in a move he hadn't done in a while, head slapped him. Nick's eyes widened while Ellie covered her mouth to hide her smile, Vance rolled his eyes, McGee winced knowing exactly how it felt, and Ziva let out a quiet laugh eyes shining with old memories.  
  
“Now you know you aren't dreaming.” Gibbs grumbled. “Get your head in the game Torres, got a long night ahead of us.”   
  
“Yeah but now I think I have _brain damage_.”  
  
A laugh tumbled from Ellie's lips. Nick gave her an offended look, she waved it away still laughing. “I'm sorry, not funny!”  
  
Ziva stood and with a grin, placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “It is really nice to meet you two, we will have to talk when all of this is over.”  
  
Ellie smiled and nodded. “I'd like that.”  
  
Nick looked between them, his mind going back to the time he stood in the hall at NCIS across from a tearful frustrated Ellie who admitted her feelings about Ziva. He smiled, Ellie would now get her wish. “That'd be great.” He agreed.   
  
“Well then.” Ziva stepped away with a nod. “Let us get to work.”   
  
Ellie and Nick exchanged a look.  
  
“Fill us in.” Nick said.  
  
Ziva's face turned serious. “Gibbs is in danger..”  
  



End file.
